Child-proof door jamb covers have been provided in the past for preventing pinching a child's fingers in door jambs as the doors open and close. Many village, city, and county ordinances in communities in the United States require such door jamb covers to ensure the safety of our children. Unfortunately, the existing door jamb products require drilling and screwing into existing doors and associated jambs. Landlords have lease provisions that prohibit damage to the leased property by the tenant and thus prevent invasive door add-on products that require drilled-in screws and/or damage-causing strong adhesives. To date, no child-safety finger guard mounting system has been introduced that is sturdy, easy to install, removable, and requires no screws (nor screwdrivers), nor damaging adhesives. The existence of a fast, simple and effective product that incorporates a removable, no-tools-required mounting approach will result in an increased number of installed finger guards, greatly improving the safety of many.
Hinge pin brackets have been provided in the past, such as shown in the Buckelew; U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,696.
There are five U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,134,839; 5,765,311; 5,778,601; 6,434,888, and 8,505,168 that show mounted brackets, and these require a screwdriver, screws and, in some cases, a drill, to be used in attaching an elongated protective plate designed to cover the dangerous gap between the door and the door jamb. Unfortunately, the need for a screwdriver and screws is a complexity that deters many people from using these solutions. For one, landlords have lease provisions that prohibit damage and alterations to leased property by tenants. Secondly, installing screws into the door and door jamb requires more physical strength and know-how than many people possess. Finally, screw sizes vary and often a correctly-sized screwdriver is not readily available. These obstacles collectively prevent the installation of products that would protect building owners' and tenants' children as well as their guests' children. An improved child-safety door guard design should enable mounting on elongated spring-biased child-safety protective plate to the door by using a mounting assembly that does not damage the door, and does not require tools for installation.